Happy's beginnings
by crystal.harding.714
Summary: Find out how happy became the killer that he is and the beginning of his smiley face tattoo.


Doesn't a Beast need a Belle?

Rose moved from Key West to California the following school year. Rose's parents not expecting the school system to be so overcrowded and rough made sure to enroll their daughter in a private exclusive school. Rose was able to make friends quickly with kids that went to school with her and other kids who didn't. Rose would walk with a friend to their house after school. She didn't mind because her friend's house was the first one on the corner before you actually got into the ghetto. Starting that summer should frequent her friend's house and got to know other kids in the neighborhood as well. The friends family was always nice to Rose and made sure she left for home before dark before the area becomes dangerous. Numerous times over that summer Rose would see her neighbor's friend looking at her. Rose would wave at the man slowly over time having gotten use to the sight of him. Rose asked her friend about the man one afternoon.

"Who is that?"

"Happy. That house belongs to his aunt. He stays there on occasion. I notice he has been staying there a lot more lately."

"He doesn't look very happy. He looks like the God of War had a love child." Her friend laughed.

"I've only spoken to him a few times. He doesn't talk that much but when he does you want to listen. His aunt is really cool. If you ever need an ipad buy it from her."

"Ok. Why not buy it at a store?"

"Cheaper. They make their money on stolen goods." Rose nodded in understanding. Rose followed her friend inside the house. Happy was watching Rose until she went inside.

"What are you staring at?" One of the nomads asked.

"Something he can't never have nor possess." Hap's aunt answered.

"I will think of a way to approach her."

"When?" You have been staring at that for months. I'm surprised she hasn't exploded into flames.'

"Don't say that." The aunt laughed.

"You're worried about her fragile mortality. You need to worry about something else entirely like she might run for the hills when you actually try to speak to her. I have something else to worry about like when you are getting those damn guns and Frosty out of my house?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sounds like you need to concentrate on keeping yourself alive on this next run rather than strawberry." While on the latest run Happy started realizing he was becoming increasing lonely especially since a lot more of the nomads were starting to get married and have kids. The only two things Hap had was a mother with cancer and a criminal aunt. Hap realized he needed to find somebody. His thoughts and instincts kept on leading him right back to Rose. On his way back from the run he started to wonder if she was safe and doing well. Clay had started to notice a change in Happy.

"What's wrong solider?"

"I did what I was informed to do."

"Yes, you enforce very well. You have not killed though."

"I am not avoiding that. It wouldn't bother me either way. I enjoy the handy work I do. I haven't had reason to kill. You haven't instructed me to do so."

"That is a good thing. That is a sign of peace in the club and lack of enemies. I only mention this because in this life eventually the occasion will occur."

"Understood."

"I have noticed you haven't been attending the last two parties."

"Distracted. 

"I know with your mom being sick I am not surprised can't think about pussy when someone is dying."

"It's not just that."

"Let me guess a woman."

"I wander about her. I have this primal attraction to her matched with a desire to protect her like I have never felt before. I enforce not protect."

"Sounds like love."

"Feels like the damn flu." Clay laughed.

"Should I get rid of her?"

"No. You're in love and murder doesn't take that away. Only adds guilt."

"What's that?" Clay laughed.

"I'm glad you are my enforcer Hap. I think the years will be good to us."

"Noted."

"Maybe you should get some womanly advice on this matter? Go talk to Gemma. I will call her and let her know you are on the way."

"Thanks Clay."

Happy pulled up on his motorcycle outside of Clays and Gemma's house. He let himself in and found Gemma in the kitchen cooking for the club dinner.

"Hey, can I help?"

"You know your way around a kitchen."

"I can cook."

"Help me peel potatoes. Clay said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"I've been lonely lately."

"Gee, Hap I'm married but if I was to have an affair you would be next pick after Tig. I'm sure one of the porn girls we have can help you."

"I'm flattered. I have someone in mind. I just don't know how to approach her. "

"I'm sure you have plenty of experience with women so what's wrong?"

"I feel nervous actually which is strange to me because I never do feel that way. I am worried I might scare her off, appear to intimidating for her."

"You're in love. It's a human feeling."

"I don't do well when I feel human."

"I don't know what a human feeling Happy looks like especially one that is in love."

"Neither do I."

"I know what your suffering is really about. I see it all the time in men. It comes out more in times like these when everyone around you is getting married and having kids. This life is helped by having a family it's an escape in the good times and a helping hand in the bad times. "

"I don't see myself married with kids."

"I don't see the kid thing for you. Marriage would greatly benefit you."

"I am an enforcer it might be harder for me to have a relationship."

"I am aware you won't be able to hide it the way other members can hide things from their wives. Not necessarily a partner in crime but someone who can accept it. Hit men have families. Assassins have families."

"Didn't Beast need a Belle?"

"Exactly. As to the intimidating part you can take care of that with clothing. Don't wear your patches the first time you introduce yourself. Just dress nice and normal. I know you can. You look great in a suit. Come off being a cheap ass. I find people respond better when they know you won't starve them. Food and drinks put people at ease it's a comfort thing."

"Thank you Gemma. Your potatoes are peeled."

"You might want to take a couple of porn girls with you when you first met her. Maybe a few couples as well. Make sure the girls talk to her first. Get them to butter her up first. "

"You're coming to the club dinner right?"

"Sure thing wouldn't miss your cooking."

"If it goes well why don't you bring her? I'm sure Clay would love to see what has his enforcer pawning over."

"I'll let you know."

Happy left and went back to the club house to find a couple of porn girls and a few brothers to help him in his venture. Little did Happy know who would be having his first encounter with her the way he had planned in his head? A few days later Happy spotted Rose running down the street blood running down her face. Her clothes had been torn.

"Help! Stop please!"

Rose jumped out in front of the moving motorcycles.

"Please you have to help me. They're going to kill him."

"Get on." Happy turned the bike around in the direction towards where Rose had been running from. Hap spotted the huge fist fight that was going on. Hap and a few nomads intervened and quickly broke it up. They carried her injured friend back to his house to get bandaged up.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry. I know I don't know you. I just didn't know what else to do."

"It's ok sweetie. Besides we have a strict no harming women and children policy." Hap looked her over realizing she was perfectly ok. The blood had dried and she didn't show any real injury. Rose sat there looking more in shock and worried.

"He's going to be ok. He is a tough kid. Why don't you come over and I'll help get the blood off of you."

"Alright." She got up slowly and took his hand. She could feel his strength in his hand and arms. She walked up the steps inside his house. His aunt sat on couch.

"Oh my lord. Honey is you ok?"

"I don't know."

"I'll think she'll feel better if I clean her up a bit."

"Give her one of your shirts to wear. Can't send her home like that." Hap sat her down on the bathroom counter. He took a wet washcloth n took the blood off her face.

"Now you look like you."

"Thanks." Hap left and came back with the shirt that was promised. It was black instead of white.

"Here"

"I don't want to take it. I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not. I want to give this too you. Actually I have a better idea." Hap left and came back with a hoodie.

"Just put the hoodie on over your shirt. You can return it to me when I see you next."

"How do you know I will see you again?"

"I plan on seeing you again."

"Alright. I will keep it on me." Rose handed the black shirt back and put the hoodie on over her torn shirt.

"Thank you. Really. You didn't have to help me and you don't know me. I mean it thanks."

"I wanted to help you."

"And give me clothes."

"Yes and give you clothes." They smiled at each other. A knock came at the door.

"Your friend has people waiting on her."

Rose slid off the counter top. Hap walked her over back next door.

"I'll see you Saturday."

"I don't plan on being here."

"The jewelry vendor. Your friend told me you work there. I was planning on coming by and seeing you anyways."

"We'll now you have a reason too. I'll have to give you the hoodie back eventually."

"I think I already had a reason before today." Rose was starting to understand what he was telling her.

"Ok. Saturday it is then. Thanks for saving me and my friend.' She gave Hap a hug. She went home n changed her shirt and as promised she kept the hoodie with her when Saturday arrived. Hap stuck to his original plan. He still needed to make a good impression officially. Not the ass kicking kind she saw at first. The mall would the perfect place so she wouldn't feel nervous. It would be the perfect place to talk plenty of people. There would be a food court so he could buy her food and drinks. Just trying to cover all the bases that Gemma mentioned to him. Hap chose a nice graphic t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Two of the porn girls and another biker couple went with Hap to meet up with Rose. They had to do a lap around the mall before the finally came across the jewelry booth.

"There she is now go up there like we practiced. Make me look good."

"She is really pretty."

The two girls looked around the jewelry booth.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything." The two girls bought a couple of pieces. Noticing other customers weren't coming up they waved Happy and the biker couple over.

"Are you single?"

"Yes. We have a friend who really wants to date you."

"Who is he?" The girls pointed Happy out. Rose knew who he was.

"Ok. Sure. Tell him yes." Hap walked over.

"I'm Happy."

"I'm Rose. Silly of me I didn't tell you my name."

"It's ok. You had other worries on your mind."

Rose checked him out a little more closely now that he was going to be a potential boyfriend. She sized him up taking in his physical build. Rose liked what she saw older but in shape and physically strong.

"When do you get off work tonight?"

"I get off at five."

"Would you like to go out tonight? Maybe go see a movie."

"Sure."

"I can bring my friends if you want make it a group thing. Make it more comfortable for you."

"Sounds great. By the way here's your hoodie. Thanks for it. Kept me warm." Hap took the hoodie from her.

"Glad it was useful." Customers started approaching the booth.

"We aren't interrupting you at work are we? I don't want you getting into trouble."

"We can talk. People come over from the other stores on their lunch hour and chat with me." Happy noticed she had a drink.

"Would you like another drink?"

"I'm good for now. Thank you though." Another guy approached Rose.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Good. It's been a steady day."

"Who's your friend?" Hap asked suspiciously. Before Rose could answer the guy spoke up for himself.

"Ryan. Who are you?" There was a strong tension between the two males.

"Happy. Where do you work at in the mall?"

"I don't."

"You don't. I assumed you did." Rose was surprised to hear this although she never asked before either.

"I work at the distribution center across the street. I come over here on my lunch hour. Food court and people to talk to."

"I always forget about that place."

"Are you going to the party next weekend?"

"Possibly. Are you?"

"Yep. I don't work the following day. I got to head back over there. Just stopped by to chat. Nice to meet you Happy. Hope we run into each other again."

"I have a feeling we will."

"I'll come back by later Rose."

"I'll be here." Ryan walked off.

"Do you know him?"

"Not that well. Just another person that comes over and chats." Rose brushed the awkward conversation off.

"I'll see you at five alright."

"Definitely."

"What do you drive?"

"A bug. What about you?"

"A motorcycle."

"Group thing, right?"

"Group thing."

Rose worked the rest of her shift excited yet nervous for the group date. Happy spent the remaining few hours looking for a few gifts he thought the girl might like. Ryan showed back up a little before five.

"Hey I have wanted to ask you something?"

"Go for it?"

"Would you go out with me? Would you be my date for the party Saturday night?"

"Gee Ryan I am sure you are a nice guy. Sorry if I gave you any impression if I wanted to date you. I'm dating somebody already. I'm not interested."

"That's alright. Never know unless you ask."

"True." Happy should up at that moment.

"Need some help?"

"No thanks I got this. I would like some help covering the booth up." Ryan walked off. Hap took one side of the cover and pulled so it would hang over the back.

"Ready?"

"Sure." Rose noticed Happy wearing his motorcycle vest.

"What's that all about?" Rose gestured to the patches on the vest.

"I'm in the motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy. This one is redwood original. The other is men of mayhem."

"I got you a few things. I hope you like them." She followed Hap out to the parking lot where his bike sat parked. She looked the bike over inspecting it as she had inspected Hap earlier that day. Rose didn't really understand what she was looking at when it came to the bike just that she liked what she saw the sleek black and silver. Hap opened a black leather bag. He pulled out a paper gift bag.

"Here"

"Thanks."

"I noticed you weren't wearing any jewelry."

Rose reached in and pulled out a ring.

"I hope you like it."

"It's perfect." Rose looked further down and pulled out jacket.

"Since you gave me my hoodie back I didn't want to leave with nothing. That I don't want to have to worry about you ever being cold."

Rose put the jacket on.

"It fits perfectly."

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Movie first or dinner?"

"Movie." Everyone agreed. They went to the latest red riding hood movie. During the movie Hap would reach over and lightly stroke her hair and face.

"Do you mind me touching you?"

"No it's nice. I like it's sweet." Hap would take his hand and gently move her face towards his so he could look at her eyes more intensely. He was now inspecting her. The group noticed Hap's behavior towards the girl and it was unlike anything they had ever seen before. The movie ended. They all walked to the closest restaurant.

"How did you know it was going to be him?"

"I saw hand earlier. That and he was the bad guy in the last movie I watched. I've never seen him a play a really good character." The group got a huge round table at the restaurant. Everyone ordered, talked and drank. Rose fit in perfectly well with the group. Rose and Hap appeared to go hand in hand. Neither really seemed to talk too much to the other. They seemed to communicate more with body language and facial expressions. The group walked back to where the vehicles were parked.

"Have you ever ridden a bike before?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Sure. Just go slow at first like a block around the corner."

"Alright." Hap let Rose get in the back seat first. Then Hap got on.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes." Rose smiled.

"Hang on." Rose grabbed the back of Hap's vest at first yet as the ride progressed she wrapped her arms his waist. Hap did one last lap. The first lesson in trust had been complete.

"Thank you for that." Rose got off the bike.

"If we are going to continue to date you're going to have to get use to that. It's the only vehicle I drive."

"That is something I can definitely get used to." Hap walked Rose to her car. Hap didn't wait to ask he did what he is best at doing no asking any waiting any hesitation. Hap and Rose kissed slowly perfectly intensely. If there had been any doubt that Rose didn't match up to him it disappeared. His instincts had told him right. He could only see Rose growing with him.

"There is a club dinner we are having tomorrow night. I would love for you to meet the rest of the club."

"You don't think it is too early."

"Not at all besides everyone kind of knows about you. Some of them have wanted to meet you for months."

"How is that possible?"

"I liked you for months before I ever asked you out. They would be over and see me looking at you."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"Nerves and outside timing."

"I don't understand."

"The club is my first priority and I wanted to make sure we are in a time of peace before I bring someone in. I believe you are my perfect. I do believe you were meant to be mine much like a prize or reward for doing what I do for the club."

"I don't completely understand."

"I know but you will in time. I'll pick you up tomorrow on my bike at the mall."

"Sounds good." The next night Happy picked her up as arranged. They arrived at Clay's and Gemma's house. The house buzzed with anticipation of this girl.

"He wants our approval Clay."

"Never knew he needed approval on anything. I imagine your advice worked then."

"You must realize this girl impacts the club. Hap isn't like other members. She will end up knowing more than most of these wives. Hap won't be able to keep her in the dark. "

"I know. That is why tonight you need to make sure she is on that same page." The doorbell rang. Jax answered.

"Hey brother." Hap took Rose by the hand so they walked in together. Rose heard Clay's voice over the others.

"Come on in girl. I want to see what my enforcer has been hung up on for the past few months.

Rose walked up to where Clay could get a good look at her.

"I got my answer." Clay looked at her a little more intensely getting a vibe from Rose.

"She will defiantly work for you Hap. I already see it."

"Wow. She is pretty. How did he find that?"

"Should we warn her and tell her what a freak Hap is?"

Some of the guys laughed sitting on the couch.

"Sure she will find out soon enough."

"Everyone let's eat." Rose took a seat beside Hap. Food started being passed around and conversation started flowing. Rose listened carefully trying to learn more things about the club and Happy.

"You're not from California."

"No. Tacoma Washington."

"I've never been there."

"I will take you with me when I head over to my mother's house on the next ride."

"I'll clear it with my job.'

"I was going to talk to you about that later but not now."

"Ok. Whenever you feel its right."

"Where are you from Rose?"

"The keys."

"You are far from home."

"Yes I am. I moved to the area about six months ago."

"How do you like it?"

"Different."

"What do you do for work?"

"Vendor at the mall. I sell jewelry."

"Anything good?"

"Nope. It's all crap. If I worked at a real one I would probably make more."

"Do you have any skills?"

"I'm good at drawing."

"Have you thought about tattooing?"

"It's crossed my mind a few times."

"Apprenticeship doesn't take long. It's a quick cash job. Never be broke. You can't live on air and love."

"Actually I know a tattooist if you're interested." Hap mentioned to Rose.

"Sure go ahead and set it up. The sooner the better."

"More of a money maker than jewelry vending."

"Anything makes more than that." Everyone finished up eating. Hap leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Go help Gemma clean up." Hap is testing her to see if she follows orders or a headache.

"Sure. Would you like me to get your plate?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Hap is a clean freak."

"That's good because I am too." Hap sat with the guys and chatted about Rose while Rose did as instructed. Gemma took this chance to make the girl aware of a few things.

"He really likes you. Never seen him act that way with anyone. You two seem very in sync with each other."

"What types of girls does he bring around?"

"Porn girls. Prostitutes and strippers. Nobody that looks like you. Nobody special before. I just want you to understand that. Don't play head games or rob him blind you won't win with that one."

"Don't worry I get the picture loud and clear. " Hap came up behind Rose and wraps his arms around her.

"Everything good here."

"Perfect." Gemma answered.

"I think it is time for us to be on our way. Thank you everyone."

"Anytime Hap. Nice meeting you Rose."

"Nice meeting everyone here. Bye." Rose and Hap walked out of the house.

Clay turned to Gemma.

"She is gorgeous."

"She will fit right on in with us."

Hap and Rose pulled up outside of Rose's house.

"Thank you for tonight. Do you think they like me?"

"Yes they do. They definitely liked what they saw."

"It's a little hard to tell."

"Think of them like a diamond in the rough."

"Funny that is how I think they see you."

"What is that enforcer title about?"

"Let's just say I make sure things run smoothly in and outside of the club. I don't like you working at that jewelry vendor. I don't like the fact anyone has access to you. I can't have prospects there protecting you."

"I admit it does creep me out at times."

"I'll go ahead and start having you do things for me mostly and the club. I'll keep you too busy to actually work."

"I'll go ahead and work out a two week notice. That should give you enough time for any plans you have for me mad e by then. Can I start with little things first then slowly upgrade?"

"Yes. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"I'm going to that house party. I've been invited by a lot of people it would be rude if I didn't at least make an appearance. "

"I can take you there and pick you back up."

"Sounds good." Rose kissed Happy and gave him a hug. She could feel his muscles underneath his vest and hoodie.

"You feel really good."

"You're so damn beautiful."

They let each other go.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow night then."

"Pick me up at eight. Party won't get good until then."

"I'll be here. See you then." Rose called him that morning to tell Hap she put in her two weeks' notice with work that morning. Hap took Rose out to dinner before dropping her off at the party.

"Remember you have any problems call me."

"I know. I like that about you. I feel really safe." Hap dropped her off.

"Have fun." Rose attended the party for several hours. She called Hap when she was ready to leave. When she got off the phone Ryan passed by her.

"Hey."

"Hey. Glad you made it."

"You too. Are you arriving or leaving?"

"I was just leaving."

"I was just arriving." Ryan looked down at her hand.

"Nice ring."

"Thanks my boyfriend gave it to me." Ryan grabbed her hand to force the ring off her finger. He threw it across the yard. Rose turned and ran. Ryan caught up to her and dragged her behind a car. He attacked her stabbing and choking her. Believing Ryan had killed Rose he dragged her and put her behind a neighbor's house. Ryan then left and attended the party. Hap tried calling Rose's phone but never got an answer. Hap started to get concerned.

"Hap you dropped her at a party. You know what happens at parties."

"That is why I am so worried. Especially if they are like anything we throw." Hap and several members went to the house and looked for her.

"You two take the house. We will go look outside in the yards." Hap got a phone call.

"I hope you find the surprise I left you. You see you don't know me but I certainly have been looking into you. Since us both know a thing or two about handy work. I thought you might want to see who is a better killer. I just made the first move. I hope you save your girlfriend." Click.

Hap went to a neighbor's yard. He was about to give up when he saw a small hand sticking out from dirt and leaves. He ran over to her.

"Juice helps me." They brushed off excess dirt and leaves that were covering her up. Hap ran to the bikes and laid Rose across the back of one.

"We need to get her to a hospital."

"Can't we don't have a good enough reason for being out here. They will think we did this to her." Hap noticed Rose going in and out of consciousness. Hap started doing anything to keep her awake.

"I'm so tired baby. I can't hang on anymore. I'm not in pain. Just let me go. All I want to do is sleep."

"I'm not letting you go. Stay with me. You're not dying on me. You're too damn pretty to die."

"I was hoping somebody like you would come along. Someone stronger and braver. Someone who could do what I cannot. Thank you for being who you really are Happy."

They pulled into the clubhouse parking lot.

"Put her on the table." A club doctor was waiting for them. The doctor was known for treating club members when they would get shot or stabbed.

"Hap she only has five pints of blood left in her body. She's hallucinating to death."

"Save her."

"I may not be able to."

"Fine. I will administer my own brand of saving."

"I don't think I have enough blood to stabilize her."

"I've got something." Hap rummaged through the doctors bag. She saw what thinking about doing.

"That is inhuman Hap. We don't get to play God."

"You may not but I do now." Hap took a needle out a wrapper. He injected a clear liquid into Rose's heart allowing Rose's veins and muscles to open up. They absorbed the blood and water like sponges.

"What now?"

"All we can do is waiting. I don't know effects that stunt you pulled will be." Hap looked down at Rose's hand and realized the ring was missing. He spotted a smiley face stamped onto her hand which allowed her to drink at the party. Hap made a phone call to Juice.

"Find out who this guy really is and have the club keep eyes on him until I am ready."

Hap sat holding her hand until she finally woke up. Hap took care of her until she gained some of her physical strength back. Once Rose was strong enough he moved her into his mother's house in Tacoma.

"Baby I've got some making up to do. I will be back. I'm leaving some prospects here for safety."

"Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Once outside Hap called Juice.

"What did you find out about the guy?"

"He is the son of a serial killer. He also has a partner in crime. I've got information on both of them. Good. Call Tig and tell him to bring weapons and an axe. It's going to get bloody."

Hap and Tig arrived at Ryan's house.

"I knew I would be seeing you again. Did you like the surprise we left you?"

"No. Your work is sloppy."

"When I saw she was with you I knew. I must admit I was surprised but I did know. She was just like my mother."

"I know your old man is a serial. Are you trying to pick up where daddy left off? Did you want her and me to play mommy and daddy with you? Finish raising you out like a sick family. I figure you probably got your ass beat enough in one household. That's all I would ever do to you."

"You're not only one who can read a computer screen? Why don't you get rid of your friend and we will find out who the better killer is. Did she die? I've been checking the obituaries I've haven't seen her in them."

"You made her suffer. Now I'm going to kill you."

At first the men fist fought. Then they started stabbing each other and injuring the other one in different places.

"I can see why they use you. She cried out for you before I started taking the breath out of her lungs." Hap pulled the axe out that Tig had brought and split Ryan in half right down the middle. Hap and Tig burned the split body. In that moment Hap discovered his blood lust. He was a deadly killer now. He first kill taking out a serial. Hap and Tig found the partner in crime and killed him the same way only slower and bloodier. Hap and Tig raided both houses collecting any weapons and devices that would come in handy later for future kills. Hap returned to Rose letting her know she would never have to worry again. They both agreed now that Hap is the official assassin for the club nobody needs to know about Rose.

"When you're out act like your single. Hell, tip a stripper for me. Ninety percent of what that club does is for looks and appearances. This way history never repeats itself no matter how deep you get in with the club."

"Agreed... That apprenticeship is still good to go. I think it's time to go get married and inked." After they signed marriage documents Hap took Rose to his tattoo friend.

"What will it be today?"

"Two smiley faces on my chest. One on her forearm. "Rose looked at Hap confused looking at the crow tattoo Hap has.

"You don't need a crow, you have a smiley face."

Years went by before anyone in the club encountered Rose again. By this time many club members had died and new members had replaced old ones. Rose got a call from Hap needing money to get him and six other members out of prison on bail.

"Go to the club house and drop off the money. I hate using you like this."

"It's fine. There isn't as much to worry about as before."

"I'm aware of that. It just bothers me."

"I'm pulling in now."

"There will be a blonde preppy looking surfer guy and a woman. The guy is Kozik. The woman is Jax's new wife Tara."

"Nobody recognizes me. I see surfer boy. Call me back in ten minutes."

"Let me know if there is a problem." Rose got off the phone.

"Are you Kozik and Tara?"

"Yep. Are you Happy's?" Kozik trailed off not knowing how to place Rose.

"I'm his wife."

"I don't see a crow tattoo on you." Rose put the suitcase of money down. Rose rolled up the sleeve on her blazer.

"I don't need a crow. I have a smiley face." Kozik knowing what that tattoo stood for took the suitcase of money.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"How did you two meet?"

"If I told you the truth you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Why's that?"

"Happy saved my life actually. I'm the only person he intentionally does keep alive."

"Bring a chair over here. They should be out and back here in a few hours."

Rose sat down and started to tell the story.


End file.
